


My Star Trek Fanart

by LavenderLizards



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLizards/pseuds/LavenderLizards
Summary: Some fanart that I've created out of my endless love of Star Trek.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

This top piece is my most recent and all the work on this page was made this year. The works on the next two pages were made in 2013 and show how far my art has come :) But my love of Star Trek has never changed <3


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
